noche de luna
by Abraxas Wayne
Summary: COMPLETO. Sucede antes de que Harry entrara a Hogwarts


MINI HISTORIAS By Landrover Koji  
  
Harry Potter es propiedad de J K Rowling  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He decidido hacer esta historia algo diferente a las demás, ya que dentro de ella Irán apareciendo los historias que se me vayan ocurriendo, las cuales serán de un capitulo, no son muy detalladas pero todo lo necesario aparecerá en ellas.  
  
Esto lo hago por la cantidad de fics que hay iniciados y se quedan a medias dejándonos con grandes dudas o picados, dejándonos a la merced de cuando les guste actualizar.  
  
MINI 1 : NOCHE DE LUNA  
  
- Lo siento, me temo que no es posible Remus, es por su propio bien-  
  
- Pero Dumbledore-  
  
Habían pasado 7 años desde aquella funesta noche en la que habían muerto James y Lily Potter dejando al pequeño Harry al cuidado de sus tíos muggles, Remus sentía que desde la traición de Sirius y la muerte de Peter debía hacer algo al respecto, muchas veces le había pedido a Dumbledore que lo dejara a cargo de Harry, pero este nunca accedía, después le pedía permiso para ir a visitarlo y el caso era el mismo -"es por su bien"- era la respuesta que siempre recibía, pero porque tenia que hacer lo que el siempre le decía, ¿por qué?, nadie le impedía llegar al numero 4 de Privet Drive y pasar algún tiempo con Harry, nadie se lo impedía, nadie excepto su conciencia. ¿cómo? Podría el defraudar a la única persona que creía en él, que confiaba en él, que sabia que si alguna vez necesitaba algo encontraría apoyo, era demasiado para perderlo, la únicas cosa que lo mantenía en este mundo: que creyeran en él.  
  
Dejo por la paz el asunto.  
  
- Me tengo que ir- fue lo ultimo que Albus Dumbledore escucho de Licántropo Remus Lupin en 5 años  
  
Remus sabia que no podía ir por Harry, ni siquiera visitarlo, era demasiado, sabia que no encontraría refugio en el mundo mágico por Sr. su problema y en el mundo muggle pondría en peligro a mucha gente, así que decidió irse a vivir como ermitaño a un bosque que se encontraba a los alrededores de una reserva, -al menos como lobo estaré a salvo- pensó optimistamente. En el numero 4 de Privet Drive jamás habían tenido tanta excitación, -Petunia no vas a creer lo que ha sucedido- bramaba Vernom Dursley, estaban todos muy emocionados, por el comportamiento del señor Dursley.  
  
- Me he ganado una entrada, TODO PAGADO, al campamento de caza, este año habrá una competencia en la que el primer lugar será una membresía anual totalmente gratis al club, - Vernom Dursley como todo buen ingles adoraba la casería , de hecho había ganado varios premios por ello, pero su familia no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea - además de 10,000 libras, al oír esto vaya que si se entusiasmaron, todo seria perfecto, todo seria pagado, pero había un problema, uno muy grande: HARRY POTTER.  
  
- No podemos llevarlo, siempre arruina todo, siempre lo hace- musito el pequeño Duddley que a su corta edad tenia un buen tamaño de cintura y de espalda, - no podemos dejarlo solo, destrozaría nuestra casa- decía la señora Dursley, - y una niñera nos cobraría demasiado- termino diciendo Vernos -¡tendremos que llevarlo! Se resignaron los tres.  
  
Harry que ya se había acostumbrado que lo ignorasen había escuchado toda la conversación -un día en el campo, será genial- pensó. Era increíble que a sus ocho años no conociera ningún lugar aparte de su casa o la escuela, sus tíos nunca lo llevaban a ningún lado así que visitar el campo seria de lo mejor, la hierba, el aire, correr, era muy obvio que no sabia a donde irían, ya que a la mitad del bosque lleno de árboles seria muy difícil correr libremente.  
  
Por fin llegó el día, ya empacado todo los Dursleys se dirigieron hacia el campamento según las indicaciones pasarían el fin de semana en el campamento, para que el domingo presentarían su presa, la cabaña estaba acondicionada para tres personas alcabo Harry podía dormir en el piso.  
  
El lugar era hermoso, y para su suerte a Harry siquiera la tomaban en cuenta así que podía jugar por los alrededores, ya estaba oscureciendo así que se dirigió hacia la cabaña cuando tropezó cayendo de bruces, no le había dolido pero en lugar de levantarse giró para encontrarse boca arriba, miró el cielo y a través de un claro que se encontraba en las copas de los árboles vio la luna, nunca la había visto tan hermosa y tan grande, ese día había luna llena de pronto escucho el aullido de un animal, rápidamente te puso de pie y corrió hacia la cabaña, cuando llegó su tío lo estaba esperando, esa noche saldrían a tratar de atrapar algo "nunca dejes lo mejor para el final" era el lema del tío Vernom en cuanto a cacería, a Harry no les dio tiempo de decirles lo que había escuchado.  
  
-¿por qué tiene que venir él papá?- fue lo primero Duddley preguntó, pero pronto se arrepintió de su berrinche al ver al pobre de Harry cargando con todas las municiones para la noche y si él no hubiera venido seguramente el tendría que cargar con eso.  
  
Caminaban veloz mente por el bosque, Vernom y Dud caminaban mas aprisa de lo normal Harry que apenas podía llevarles el paso creía que lo hacían a propósito para dejarle atrás y al poco tiempo lo consiguieron, estaba exhausto, miro para todas direcciones y no vio rastro alguno de su tío o su primo estaba perdido, no sabia donde estaba así que se sentó en un árbol caído pero el tiempo pasaba y cada vez se sentía muy solo, pronto comenzó a llorar. De pronto sintió algo en su nuca volteo un poco y vio un oso muy grande que se había acercado, pegó un grito y se hecho para atrás, pero su grito había descontrolado al animal y estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando de pronto algo saltó por encima de él. Era como un perro pero un poco mas grande, su pelo era café muy claro con algunos de color blanco que con el reflejo de la luna parecían plateados, luchó con el oso un rato hasta que este te rindió u se fue, el lobo volteo hacia Harry este sabia que ahora seguía él, así que se arrastró lo mas que pudo, pero el lobo se acerco aun más, no tenia la intención de atacarlo Harry lo sabia, lo había visto en sus ojos de un gris pero no frió como el de los demás animales sino calido se acercó lentamente y bajo la cabeza Harry lo pudo acariciar el animal parecía completamente inofensivo.  
  
Todo marchaba bien pero de pronto  
  
-¡HARRY AGACHATE!- se escuchó y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó un disparo y lo ultimo que Harry escuchó fue al pobre lobo aullando de dolor.  
  
-¡Corre!- le gritó y el lobo corrió como pudo para protegerse  
  
- Muchacho del demonio ves lo que pasa por irte a curiosear sino fuera por mi ese animal ya te abría matado!- gritaba Vernom Dursley a su sobrino Harry mientras el pequeño Dud solo se reía de la situación.  
  
-Pero que les pasa, acaso están ciegos, él me había salvado y ustedes le dispararon-pensaba con una furia interna, además ellos lo habían dejado atrás.  
  
Harry no podía dormir, no después de lo sucedido, había algo en ese animal que no lo dejaba en paz, le daba la impresión de que ya había visto esos ojos en algún momento, pero no lograba recordar cuando o donde y ahora después de salvarlo moriría en el bosque y eso no lo podía permitir.  
  
Tomo del botiquín lo que necesitaba, para su suerte, Harry siempre había tenido que curarse solo así que sabia para que servia cada cosa y no como su primo que con una simple raspada lo llevaban al hospital, pero él no, él podía hacer algo.  
  
Salio por la puerta de enfrente sin preocuparse de cerrarla de nuevo, faltaría una hora para que amaneciera, pero es no le importaba, decidido salio a buscar y para su suerte lo encontró en tan solo media hora, estaba tendido en el suelo y no se movía, Harry pensó lo peor y se acercó más rápido, para su alivio no había muerto, la bala le había entrado y salido por la pierna, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Harry entró en acción he hizo lo más que pudo, y por fin amaneció el sol caló en los ojos a Harry, pero lo que yo a continuación fue de oto mundo, a los primeros rayos de sol el lobo se empezó a convulsionar y Harry entró en pánico y corrió para esconderse detrás de un árbol.  
  
El lobo se retorcía y se estiraba, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, era mas largo y su pelo desaparecía poco a poco, su hocico se achicaba y en cuestión de minutos el lobo ya no era un lobo, ahora era un hombre, su cabello castaño claro decorado con algunas canas lo hacían parecer mas viejo de lo que realmente era. Harry estaba en Shock, donde antes había un animal ahora había un hombre, la cual se incorporaba lentamente mientras trataba de cubrirse con las ramas y las hojas de alrededor. Harry salió de su escondite, el hombre lo vio y trató de alcanzarlo, pero Harry corrió.  
  
-¡Harry Espera!, ayúdame por favor.- gritó el hombre y Harry se detuvo en seco.  
  
Harry se detuvo acaso esa persona conocía su nombre ¿cómo era posible?, dio media vuelta, aquel hombre realmente necesitaba su ayuda.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Remus se encontraba muy mal acababa de salvar a Harry pero le habían disparado en una de sus piernas yacía tendido esperando lentamente su fin cuando Harry apareció, le había ayudado pero no era suficiente, solo esperaba regresar a su forma humana pero haba un problema Harry no debía saber. Trató de levantarse pero fue demasiado tarde ya había amanecido, por unos instantes perdió toda razón de si abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él, nunca lo había visto pero no cabía ninguna duda, eran idénticos y su mirada, tantas veces había visto esos ojos que jamás se le olvidarían, quería irse pero su cuerpo no respondía, no duraría mucho.  
  
-¡Harry espera, ayúdame por favor!-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Esto era imposible, sabía su nombre, además estaba herido tenia que ayudarlo.  
  
Harry se acercó a él -¿qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó sin titubear.  
  
-Tienes que traerme algo muy importante, corre hacia aquella dirección y encontrarás un árbol con tres ramas caídas, dobla a la derecha y encontrarás un sendero, síguelo y llegarás hasta mi casa, sobre la mesa encontrarás una caja, tráemela.-  
  
-Pero dime, ¿qué eres, o como te llamas?-. La curiosidad de Harry era inmensa.  
  
-Harry, por favor- el licántropo tuvo que acceder a su petición, en el fondo lo quería, pero sabia que estaba mal.  
  
-Mi nombre es REMUS y es lo único que te puedo decir  
  
Harry salio, rápidamente dio con el árbol y con el sendero, llegó hasta la casa pero la puerta estaba cerrada así que tuvo que entrar por una de las ventanas era una suerte que estuviera tan delgado, tomó la caja de la mesa, necesitaba algo de ropa pero no encontraba nada que se le hiciera familiar axial que tomó una de las batas que se encontraban en una de las sillas (Harry no lo sabia pero era una túnica de mago). Encontró el sendero de regreso, pero su curiosidad no le permitía seguir, abrió la caja y vio un trozo de madera finamente labrado.  
  
¿y esto? Pensó, pero un fuerte golpe lo había vuelto a este mundo. Duddley su primo le había llegado por atrás derrumbándolo y haciendo que la caja se le cayera de las manos.  
  
Duddley le gritaba a su padre que lo había encontrado, Harry notó que su tío venia a su encuentro, si lo agarraba no llegaría con Remus, golpeo a Duddley para quitárselo de encima y buscó rápidamente la caja pero lo único que encontró fue el pedazo de madera, corrió hasta donde había dejado Remus pero este ya no estaba  
  
-Remus, Remus, ¿dónde estas?- gritaba pero no le respondían.  
  
Entonces el señor Dursley lo tomó por el brazo, Harry forcejeaba para librarse de el pero era inútil. -Suéltame!, debo ayudar a Remus- gritaba, -¿quién demonios es ese Remus? Los dos forcejeaban y harto de todo esto el señor Dursley levantó la mano para golpear a Harry.  
  
- Yo no haría eso señor- se escuchó una voz justo detrás de ellos, Remus se encontraba reclinado sobre un árbol, traía la túnica que Harry había traído de su casa.  
  
-¡Remus!, Harry seguía forcejeando, pero por mas que intentaba no lograba soltarse, -¿dónde estabas?-.  
  
-Lo siento, pero como tardabas demasiado pensé que algo te había pasado, axial que tuve que ir a buscarte,- el aspecto de Remus no era muy bueno, el esfuerzo que había realizado en moverse le había perjudicado y había perdido mucha sangre, Harry sabia eso axial que trataba de soltarse con mas fuerza, así que Vernom trato de pegarle otra vez.  
  
-No lo haga- le advirtió de nuevo Remus, el señor Dursley estalló  
  
-¿ y quien es usted para decirme que hacer con este muchacho?, usted no es nadie, es solo un tipo cualquiera, es un vagabundo, alguien sin futuro  
  
Remus lo observaba fijamente, Harry noto que algo en su mirada había cambiado, - usted se equivoca, James y Lily Potter eran mis mejores amigos, y yo conocí a este chico desde que nació, el es grande y muy importante para mi, así que le pido por favor que lo suelte sino quiere que le pase algo.  
  
El señor Dursley se había quedado helado con la noticia sabia que James y Lily eran unos anormales y si esta persona era su amigo seguramente también lo era. Harry por su parte no comprendía lo que pasaba, el conocía a sus padres y todo indicaba que se preocupaba por el, necesitaba estar con el, necesitaba ayudarlo.  
  
El señor Dursley agarro a Harry mas fuerte no dejaría que se lo llevaran, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera. De entre los árboles salieron dos personas, eran guardias del campamento sujetaron a Remus por la fuerza, intentaba librarse pero estaba demasiado débil, Harry gritaba que lo soltaran, entonces uno de los guardias golpeo a Remus en la cabeza, Harry SE Exasperó. Todo paso muy rápido, Harry se aferró a la varita que tenia en la mano, deseo con toda su fuerza liberase así que luego una luz salio de la punta de la varita expulsando a su tío varios metros hacia atrás dejándolo inconsciente, luego arremetió contra los guardias que aun no podían creer lo que habían visto. Harry soltó la varita y se fue por Remus.  
  
Llorando le pedía que se lo llevara, que le contara de sus padres y que le explicara todo lo que había sucedido, Remus era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, pero por fin había entendido que Harry no estaba listo aun para saber, la verdad lo destrozaría, Dumbledore lo sabia, pero había sido tan egoísta que no había pensado en Harry, tomó su varita y después de realizar unos hechizos de curación llamó a Harry.  
  
Harry despertó, reconocía ese techo, la alacena debajo de la escalera, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, habían sido atacados por un lobo y gracias a la intervención de los guardias habían logrado escapar, inmediata mente después el tío Vernom se salio de la competencia para regresar a casa, desde ese día odia cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la casería y Harry siguió con su vida normal hasta el día que cumplió 11 años. 


End file.
